RomanoxReader New Year's
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Romano is blind and oblivious to your feelings on New Year's Eve, but a few step in to fix that problem!


"_! _, where are you?" An excited voice was calling for me from somewhere inside the house. I ignored it. I knew what it wanted, and they'd find me eventually anyways out on this stupid balcony. I looked down at my watch. Fifteen minutes until midnight.

"_." I turned. That wasn't the Italian accent I was expecting. It was thick and German. "Vat are you doing out here?" Ludwig asked, walking over to me and leaning on the railing of the balcony. I watched as the moon reflected brilliantly off his blonde hair. I sighed and looked into the large man's ice blue eyes.

"I've decided to be a pessimist this year, that's why. I don't want to see the ball drop," I said and looked back out over Alfred's huge backyard. I could just see the confused look on Ludwig's face.

"But… vhy? You're alvays so excited to about New Year's." He reached out and touched my shoulder. I gulped and looked back at him. I knew Ludwig would see right through me; he always did. I tried to keep from crying as I spoke.

"Because! It's just another stupid year of pointless work, of pointless living, and stupid, oblivious people!" Tears were working their way down my face as I yelled. I was almost choking on my words, I was so upset. The German's cold eyes softened.

"Come here," he said, holding out his arms. I didn't object and ran into his arms. I clutched at his chest and sobbed. "It's alvight _," he whispered as I cried into his shirt.

"No! No it's not! Why does he have to be so stupid? Why can't he see how much he means to me?" I hiccupped slightly. Ludwig simply rocked us back and forth until I calmed down a bit. "Why can't Lovino see how much I… how much I love him?" I asked, pulling away and looking into Ludwig's always stoic face. The German shrugged and gave a rare smile.

"Because he shares the same genes as Feli, I suppose," he told me. I giggled and wiped my nose. I checked my watch again and sighed. Nine minutes. I just wanted to get this night over with.

"Yo! _! What are you doin' out here?" Alfred yelled, opening the balcony door and walking out to where we were. "We've got to watch the ball drop!" I shook my head.

"I don't want to," I replied stubbornly. Alfred looked taken aback and checked my forehead for a fever. I was normally known as the New Year's party animal. I loved celebrating New Year's and everybody knew it. I was usually the one hanging out with Gilbert, Francis, Antonio and Mathias getting completely wasted. But not this year; I just wanted to leave at the moment.

"Who are you and what have you don't with the real _?" he asked playfully. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the railing. "It's Lovino, isn't it?" I looked up at him and nodded. Everybody but said person knew about the huge, ginormous, and oh-so obvious crush I had on him. It was quiet for a moment and I noticed Ludwig and the American sharing a silent conversation. Both nodded simultaneously and Al grabbed my wrist. "Come on," he said tugging me to the house. He looked at Ludwig over his shoulder. "Hurry!" he called and pulled me into the house.

"What are we doing?" I asked as Alfred dragged me through the mass of people at his party.

"We still have five minutes. We're good," he mumbled to himself. I tried asking again, but he wasn't listening. He continued pulling me through the crowd, completely ignoring my protests.

"Alfred F. Jones!" I cried as he finally stopped in front of a large flat screen TV displaying the huge ball in New York. He looked at me and blinked innocently with his big blue eyes.

"What?" he asked. I huffed and planted my hands on my hips.

"What are we doing?" I asked, "I told you I didn't-" He pressed a finger to my mouth, effectively shutting me up.

"Two minutes. Come on Lud," he said, mostly to himself. Just as I went to bite his finger, Ludwig and Feliciano broke through the crowd in front of us carrying someone by the arms.

"What do you idiots think-a you're doing?" It was Lovino. My heart started racing in my chest and I tried to get away but Alfred held me still. They tossed him forward and he nearly ran into me "_-_?!" He saw me and his brown eyes widened. I didn't even notice as Al let go of me. "I-I'm-a sorry. I didn't see you there," he blushed violently and tried backing away. Watching him walk away brought tears to my eyes. He stopped and looked at me as I cried silently. He brother walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Lei ti ama, idiota," Feliciano said. Lovino's eyes widened again and he looked at me.

"No, stai scherzare," he replied. Feli shook his head and gestured back to me. I was so confused by the fast Italian. I was also surprised at Feliciano; he never raised his voice to get angry at anybody.

"Ha sempre amato. Hai appena stato troppo cieco per vederlo!" he cried at his older sibling. I hadn't noticed, but a small crowd had gathered. I check my watch _Thirty seconds._ I looked up and saw the darker haired Italian making his way to me.

"Is it true? Do you love me?" he asked softly; his voice had shaky edge, as if he were scared I would say no. He didn't break eye contact once. I blushed and nodded. _Fifteen seconds._ "I'm sorry. For everything that I've put you through. I wished I'd known. Can you ever forgive me?" _Ten seconds._ The countdown had started. I smiled and grabbed his hands. He sighed in relief, closed the short distance between us and wrapped and arm around my back.

_Five._

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closed.

_Four._

He leaned in and I shivered. His breath was heavy and warm on my face. It smelled like tomatoes.

_Three._

Everybody was either screaming and counting down or kissing their significant other by now.

_Two._

Lovi and I… well…

_One._

We were oblivious to it all. His lips pressing tenderly against mine was the only think I could process. I finally pulled away and the ruckus of the party came crashing down on my ears. I looked up and blushed at the emotion flooding Lovino's brown eyes. I played absentmindedly with hair on the back of his neck.

"I love you Lovi," I whispered, looking down. He lifted my chin so I was looking at him and kissed my nose.

"Ti amo troppo. I'm-a sorry I never realized," he said. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"It's alright. You know now and that's all that matters," I told him. He smiled and pulled me close.

"Sí, that's all that matters," he replied. I grinned and leaned into his chest. I looked around and saw celebration everywhere. Everyone that didn't have a partner was celebrating and probably drinking like crazy. The people who did, however… well, this is all I saw.

Arthur and Alfred were together, Arthur blushing profusely as the American whispered in his ear. Berwald was chastely kissing Tino underneath some leftover mistletoe that Al had missed. Gilbert and Matthew were simply in a corner cuddling. I spotted Antonio and he was giving me the thumbs up. Ludwig was holding Feliciano and the two of them were watching us, both smiling happily. I waved and laughed lightly. Lovino looked at me and I kissed him.

"I'll be right back," I whispered in his ear. He raised an eyebrow and was reluctant to let me go, but nodded slowly and released me. I grinned and quickly ran to Feliciano and Ludwig where.

"_!" the energetic Italian cried. I smiled and leapt at him, giving him a huge hug.

"Thanks Feli. Thank you so much," I told him as I pulled away. I looked between him and Ludwig. "I owe you both," I said. The German smiled as Feliciano laughed and shook his head.

"It was-a high time brother found someone," he replied. "I'm-a glad it was you." I grinned and looked at Ludwig.

"Thanks Lud. It means more than you can imagine." He shrugged and pulled Feli close to him. The Italian complied willingly and leaned against the German's broad chest.

"It vas no problem, and it's no problem. As long as you go back to being an optimist. Pessimistic doesn't suit you," he answered. I nodded, considering it my New Year's resolution. I thanked them again and quickly went back to Feli's brother.

"What was that about?" Lovino asked as I returned to his arms. I shook my head and kissed him.

"Oh nothing, just uh… rethinking my New Year's resolution is all." I laughed at his expression and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about it." I leaned back up and kissed him again. "Happy New Year's Lovi," I murmured against his lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. He kissed my cheek and rubbed his nose against mine.

"Happy New Year's _," he said, "I love you."

* * *

Just something sweet for New Years!

**Translations:  
"Lei ti ama, idiota." - "She loves you, you idiot.  
"No, stai scherzare." - "No, you're joking."  
"Ha sempre amato. Hai appena stato troppo cieco per vederlo!" - " She's always loved you. You've just been too blind to see it!"  
"Ti amo troppo." - "I love you too."**


End file.
